Taking Care Of Each Other
by Abigail-Alyce
Summary: Sam surpirses Sheelagh by showing her weaker, more needing side and Sheelagh tries to support her through an ordeal she was all too familiar with. But could this be more than just friendly support?
1. Losing A Child

Sheelagh Murphy...A sweet girl who would never set out to hurt someone, but had been hurt many times herself. A woman who had been through hell for love and came out with misery. And all she wanted was somebody who cares.

Samantha Nixon...A 'strong' woman who didn't value herself enough to show real emotions. She could handle anger, frustration, sadness when things were desperately sad and love for only person, her daughter Abigail. But Abigail, though she felt it, didn't show love back to her mother as she felt that Samantha cared more about her work than her child - A quite reasonable accusation.

* * *

Samantha sat at her desk in CID at Siun Hill police station pretending to do work when she was really just daydreaming about God knows what. Two uniformend officers walked through the CID doors - Gabriel Kent and Sheelagh Murphy. It wasn't until they were approaching Samantha's desk that she noticed them.

She pasted on a small smile. She was hardly pleased to see PC Kent but as for Sheelagh...Well she didn't know. She supposed she felt sorry for Sheelagh, with everything she's been through, the two had always gotten along after all, not the best of friends but they liked each other.

'Morning sarge' Sheelagh said sounding exhausted, understandably.

'Morning Sheelagh, how've you been?'

'Fine, thanks' She lied

'What can I do for you?'

'I've been asked to update you on the King rape case.'

'And what about PC Kent? What's his business here?'

'He's paired with me, he followed me up'

'Lucky you' Sam muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Sheelagh let out a small laugh. It's nice to hear her laugh again, Samantha thought. It's been a while.

'Well Sheelagh, if PC Kent can find something else to occupy his little mind for ten minutes, I'll talk to you in the DI's office.' Samantha smiled at her and walked into Manson's office.

When she got there she closed the door and sat on the desk. While Sheelagh was trying her hardest to get rid of the ever ambitious Gabriel, Samantha was thinking. She started off thinking of Sheelagh's baby and how hard it must've been on Sheelagh when she died. She found herself thinking that she couldn't imagine how much it must hurt to lose a child, then she realised that she may well have lost her own. Abigail had been missing for 3 days now and nobody had a clue where she was. Knowing there was noone watching her, Sam let herself break down into tears. As she cried she whispered to herself,

'It's all my fault'

'It's all my fault'

'It's all my fault...' She trailed off into heavier tears and deeper thought, forgetting all about Sheelagh coming to talk.

Sheelagh had opened the door quietly and was now watching her collegue...her friend? cying helplessly with her back turned. She was thinking how unusual this was for the almighty DS Nixon, who was usually an unbelievably strong woman, but then again, her daughter's life was at stake, and Sheelagh knew how that felt


	2. Everyone Needs Looking After

Sheelagh was debating whether or not to leave, but knowing how much pain Samantha must be in she could harly leave her in this state, could she?

As she walked slowly up behind Samantha, Sheelagh felt tears forming in her own eyes, not tears for Niamh, surprisingly. They were tears for Sam, Sheelagh didn't want her feeling the way she had when her baby girl died.

Holding back her tears, she reached out and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, making her jump.

'I'm sorry' Sheelagh said quietly 'I didn't mean to scare you'

'Sheelagh...Don't be sorry. I was just..err'

'You don't have to explain it Sam. You're upset about Abi'

That seemed to trigger Sam. She started crying again. Sheelagh watched her face, so...hurt, distraught. She felt so guilty. Not really knowing what else to do, Sheelagh stepped forward and put her arms around Sam. Sam, feeling shocked at first, cried into Sheelagh.

'It's ok..' Sheelagh whispered while stroking Samantha's hair which is almost identical to her own.

'You don't know what it's like!' Sam sobbed without thinking.

'Actually...I'm pretty sure I do, thanks' Sheelagh sounded a little upset.

Sam pulled away from the hug.

'I'm so sorry Sheelagh, I really am. That was so stupid of me, I'm such a cow!'

'No, you're not'

'Yes I am! You were being so sweet, the first person to actually care and I've gone and upset you' Samantha felt so bad seeing the hurt she had caused.

"Hey, it's okay. No good beating yourself up over it Sam, it's fine' Sheelagh reluctantly wiped a tear from Sam's cheek.

'Thank you'

Sheelagh managed a small smile.

'Have you...heard anything from Abi?' Sheelagh asked cautiously.

'No, nothing'

'Oh, I'm sorry. Look, I'm sure she's fine...'

'I hope so...Can I ask you something? At the risk of sounding an idiot?

'Sure'

'Do you want to come round to mine after work? It's just...'

'The dread of an empty house?'

'Yeah'

'I know it well. I'd love to come.' Sheelagh smiled.

Sam smiled back through her remaining tears. 'Thanks, we can talk, you know. Sort of...take care of each other.'

Sheelagh was surprised, Sam wanted them to 'take care of each other'so somewhere in there she meant she wanted Sheelagh to take care of her, that just didn't fit.

'Didn't really se you as the type to want looking after' Sheelagh said sweetly.

'Well, everyone needs looking after at the right time from the right person, don't they?' With that Samantha left the office and walked out of sight.


	3. Flirting?

Both women were confused about what had just happened. Samantha didn't know why she had said what she said, it came automatically, sort of like...flirting. But she wasn't flirting, was she? No, she couldn't have been, why would she? She saw Sheelagh as a friend, nothing more...Right?

'Sam, you ready?'

'Yeah, come on'

Sam lead Sheelagh to her car and they got in. The trip was silent with Sheelagh and Sam glancing at each other every now and then but trying desperately to avoid eye contact. When they arrived at Sam's house they both got out and Sam let them in.

'It's...nice' Sheelagh said awkwardly.

'Yeah, thanks'

Sam lead her through tothe living room and she sat down.

'Do you want a drink?'

'yeah, please'

Sam went into the kitchen to make their drinks. She was surprised at how nervouse she felt. She was like a teenager on her first date...But she shouldn't even be thinking about this! She should be thinking about Abi!

Deciding she just needed a break from it all, Sam poured some wine and took it in to Sheelagh.

'Thanks' Sheelagh smiled and took the glass.

Sam sat down next to her and the next five minutes were spent sipping in silence.

'Sam...What is this?'

'What is what?'

'This. Us, here'

Sam had no idea how to answer that question. She went for the answer closest to the truth.

'Honestly, I'm not sure..But I suppose it's friends..drinking?'

Sheelagh sighed, 'Yeah, that's it'


End file.
